1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit for making boxes and, more particularly to a kit for making boxes in a variety of shapes and sizes.
2. Prior Art
Boxes or cartons are traditionally made from a semi-rigid cardboard stock by first cutting a cardboard blank to the desired dimensions of the outer walls and flaps. The cardboard blanks are then scored on fold lines and the scored fold lines are notched between the various flaps so that the top or bottom of the box or container may be folded. Such box making equipment usually employs a scoring and slotting machine which is adaptable for producing boxes in a variety of sizes. Such a machine is expensive and not normally available for individual use. It is, therefore, desirable to produce a versatile system for making boxes whereby one or more custom boxes may be inexpensively made by any individual at his/her home or place of work. The inventor's prior box making kit and method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,373 is unique in that it allows a user to make boxes out of card stock into a great number of sizes and depths. However, this kit preferentially required use of two different sizes of card stock to make the top and bottom of the box, with the card stock for the box top preferentially being slightly longer and wider than the card stock for the box bottom. There accordingly remains a need for a kit for making boxes which is ideally adapted for use with single sizes of card stock for use in making the box top and box bottom.